Sob a sombra dela
by flor do deserto
Summary: É horrivelmente doloroso viver sob a sombra de alguém. Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém, porque eu sou Kagome Higurashi, a menina condenada a viver eternamente sob a sombra dela.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Sob a sombra dela.**

É horrivelmente doloroso viver sob a sombra de alguém.

É horrível passar toda a sua vida sabendo que você não é boa o bastante, sendo observada e julgada porque você não faz aquilo disso ou daquele jeito.

É horrível ter que suportar aqueles olhares de "Ela é melhor que você!".

Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém.

Eu sei disso porque nasci amaldiçoada a carregar comigo o rosto dela, _da_ _grande Kikyou,_ e não só isso, nós também dividimos a mesma alma. Veja só, nem sequer uma alma própria eu posso ter. Desde que cheguei aquele mundo eu me dividi em várias, porque desde que cheguei ali eu sou comparada a ela, e mesmo que eles não digam com palavras, eu sei que quando me olham, eles não vêm Kagome, porque tudo o que veem em mim é o rosto de Kikyou, eu sei que sempre há aqueles momentos em que alguém pensa: "Kikyou teria feito melhor".

Kagome, aquela que não faz nada direito.

Eu sei que todos esperam que eu seja, boa, pura, linda e forte como foi Kikyou, até mesmo ele espera isso de mim, todos me querem perfeita como ela, mas porque é que ninguém entende que eu não posso ser como ela, porque não somos a mesma pessoa, apesar do rosto e da alma que compartilhamos?

Na verdade, acho que eles entendem isso sim, e é isso o que os deixa mais decepcionados. Acho que é isso que eu fui para todos naquela Era: Uma grande decepção.

Kagome, a decepção.

Às vezes penso que me pareço mais com uma boneca quebrada, e que se não fosse tão necessária com certeza seria descartada.

Kagome, a boneca quebrada.

Mas na verdade, a verdadeira boneca é ela e não eu. E veja só, neste momento todos se esquecem de que ela está morta, e que a Kikyou que agora vaga pela terra não é a Kikyou de cinquenta anos atrás, e sim uma boneca feita de ossos e do barro de sua sepultura, é nessas horas que todos se esquecem de que aquela Kikyou boa e pura se foi, porque esta nova Kikyou é má e fria. Ela inclusive tentou levar Inuyasha para o inferno com ela, apesar de jurar amá-lo, não é?

Mas ninguém se importa com isso, ninguém _enxerga_ isso, todos só veem a mesma Kikyou de sempre, a linda e pura Kikyou bondosa de sempre, eles preferem ignorar o fato de que Kikyou, já não é mais tão perfeita como antes.

A imperfeita Kagome.

E por mais que eu tente isso arduamente com todas as minhas forças de todas as formas que consigo imaginar e todos os dias, eu sei que jamais poderei me equivaler a Kikyou, eu serei sempre Kagome.

A, não tão bela, Kagome.

A simples Kagome.

A chorona Kagome.

A fraca Kagome, que nem mesmo sabe se defender direito.

A _inútil_ Kagome.

Eu aprendi a lançar flechas com energia espiritual, mas não são tão poderosas como as da grande Kikyou, eu nem mesmo posso fazer barreiras como ela faz.

Eu aprendi a rastrear os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas e a uni-los em um só. Mas para principio de conversa isso nem seria necessário se eu mesma não tivesse destruído a joia, em minha atrapalhada tentativa de recuperá-la.

Mas mesmo assim, eu sei que se fosse a Kikyou a procurar os fragmentos ela os acharia muito mais rapidamente. E por que não? Ela é melhor que eu em tudo mesmo.

E é por isso que eu necessito de voltar tantas vezes a minha Era, mesmo que eu diga a Inuyasha que preciso estudar para as provas da escola, lá no fundo a verdade é que eu preciso de um tempo para ser Kagome.

Eu preciso ficar um tempo sem ser "Kagome a sacerdotisa que não é tão boa quanto Kikyou", mas ser pura e simplesmente:

Kagome, a neta.

Kagome, a filha.

Kagome, a irmã mais velha.

Kagome, a amiga de escola.

Kagome, aquela menina sem nada de especial.

Eu quero sentir, ao menos um pouco, que sou amada, que sou admirada por ser eu mesma, e não por ser igual à Kikyou, ou melhor, eu não quero ser julgada porque não sou igual a ela, eu volto a minha Era, para que não me vejam chorando a frustação de não ser boa o suficiente.

Kagome, a insuficiente.

Mas quando retorno, eu volto a ser "Kagome a sacerdotisa que não é tão boa quanto Kikyou", mas eu também sou Kagome, a menina que ama Inuyasha com todas as suas forças e que daria a vida por ele, mas que não merece o seu amor tanto quanto a _santa_ Kikyou.

Ah e é claro, eu também sou Kagome, a idiota que não consegue odiar aquela que faz tudo melhor do que ela, aquela que tentou mata-la, aquela que gosta de fazê-la sofrer sempre que possível aquela que uma vez lacrou Inuyasha em uma árvore.

E porque eu a odiaria? Se mesmo Inuyasha continua a amá-la cegamente mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez, ele continua a amá-la apesar dela ter tentado me matar, será que ele pelo menos se importa com isso? Mesmo depois de ela ter tentado arrastá-lo para o inferno junto com ela, às vezes chego a imaginar que ele queria ir com ela, mesmo depois dela ter-me roubado aquele enorme fragmento de joia e o entregado a Naraku.

Mesmo depois de ela o ter lacrado por cinquenta anos na goshinboku, e dele saber que a sua verdadeira intenção era a de que ele ficasse lá para sempre, e jamais acordasse, mas claro, a atrapalhada Kagome tinha que chegar e estragar tudo o libertando de seu lacre.

E depois de tudo, eu me pergunto, de que me adianta tentar ser tão boa quanto ela? Porque eu não desisto de uma vez?

Porque apesar de tudo, é atrás dela que ele vai ao final, deixando-me para trás.

Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, a menina condenada a viver eternamente sob a sombra dela.

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
